


30 Olicitys of June

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Series: Forever Within the Numbered Days [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6.5 fic, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, more like angst ajacent, until i decide canon suck and then i'll just ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: Second verse same as the first. A series of 30 connected drabbles about Olicity and their beautiful family.This story is unbeta-ed due to me only writing each drabble an hour before posting.





	1. It Feels Like Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am back at it with those lovely fluffy drabbles. I just need reasons to either smile or happy cry, and honestly this is the best for all of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first fic that I keep thinking of could be a two part. Oliver reunites with felicity and William for the first time post prison. (I’ll post the second part of this prompt when I write the second part of it lol)

It had been hours of waiting. William watched the hands of the clock move slower the longer he sat there. It was crazy to be nervous. He knew that. But still he couldn’t seem to calm down.

“Like father, like son,” Felicity murmured next to him, and he looked up at her in confusion. But she pointed to his hand, where his fingers fidgeted back and forth over each other. “You’re dad does the same thing.”

“Yeah,” he said blowing out a long breath. He had picked it up without realizing it sometime over the last five months.

It had been a hard summer, even harder when the hot days had bled into cool autumn. The longer they were separated the worse the hole inside him felt. If you had asked him a year ago if he would ever miss his dad like this, like an ache in his chest, he would have scoffed and rolled his eyes. But he did miss him. He missed the three of them being together, being a family. And a family isn’t something he ever thought he’d have again after his mom died.

“It’s almost over,” she whispered with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. But she still hadn’t explained what was happening. What happened with his dad? Why they were at the police station?

The office door opened and Will expected to see Agent Watson, the woman who cuffed his dad and took him away. But instead of the FBI agent, Dinah walked in holding a soda can.

“I just got word from Digg,” she said handing him the can with a grin. “He said there was traffic on the west bound. They’ll be here shortly.”

“Thank you,” Felicity moves closer to her, and Dinah does a little eye roll before she pulls her into a hug.

“You don’t need to thank me Felicity, like ever. We should be thanking you for…” but her words trailed off when she looked back at him. “I’m just glad Oliver’s coming home. No one deserves a happy ending more than you guys.”

A wave of silence cascaded through the precinct, and even tucked into the windowed office at the center, William could still feel it. Everyone in the building seemed to zone in on the side doors. And Will let his gaze follow to where he saw Mr. Diggle. And right next to him his father.

He should have waited for Felicity, but he couldn’t. He barely set his drink down before he rushed out of the office and straight for his dad.

Oliver caught sight of him before he made it across the bullpen, and a smile broke out on his face. But William didn’t see it as he crashed into his father’s chest, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“My boy,” he whispered, pulling Will closer. “I missed you so much.”

He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t voice all the things he wanted to say. There were a million phrases on the tip of his tongue, but none of them tumbled out. His eyes stung with tears as he buried his head further into his dad’s shoulder.

Oliver didn’t mind, he could feel his dad’s grip tighten, like he feared the moment would evaporate before them.

“Hi,” they both pulled back when they heard Felicity come up behind them. And as he turned to her he could see the tears filling her eyes.

“Felicity.”

His dad had this way of saying her name, this thing that made everything else white out like the whole world only contained the two of them. And in the moment he was sure they needed it to last. So Will took a couple steps back. Because yeah he missed his dad. He missed him every single day. But he had also watched as Felicity tore herself apart every night without him there. And then sewed herself back together in the morning. Felicity was the strongest person he had ever met, because even though she was broken by losing Oliver, she never tried to hide it from him. She let him know it was okay to feel lost, as long as they leaned on one another.

His dad took a step closer to her, like he was afraid she would pull back from him, like everything they had been through could suddenly mean nothing at all. He look terrified. He looked like he might lose them all over again.

“How did you?”

She shook her head letting a smile combat the tears. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is you're home.”

_Home._ It’s not a word they used a lot in the last five months. It never found purchase in their new life. Because they both knew home would always be a little incomplete without Oliver. But standing there, in the middle of the police station, with a couple dozen FBI standing around, he hadn’t felt that at home since before Diaz shot up their apartment.

Felicity bridged the last of their gap, her hands going to the sides of Oliver’s face, and pulling him down for a kiss.

Will found himself looking away. The moment felt to intimate for his eyes, and then he saw Digg and Dinah doing the same. They gave him a knowing eye roll. And everything that transpired to bring them to that point didn’t seem to matter all that much anymore. Because they were back together.

Felicity laughed when they broke apart, a sound Will hadn’t heard from his stepmom in some time. “You really need to shave,” she teased stroking a hand down his goatee.

“That’s the second thing I’ll do.”

“What’s the first?” she asked.

Oliver leaned over, pulling William back to his side. “First I’m going to take my family home. What do you say William?”

He met his father’s eyes, not much a difference in height anymore. About six more inches and he’d be as tall as the man. And he knew his dad could see how much he missed. But they would make up for it. They had time. And that was the most important thing.

“Yeah,” he replied with a grin. “Let’s go home.”

 


	2. Baby You Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 from the first prompt: he reunites with team arrow, with thea, roy and Sara in attendance at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I had a prompt and it did not sure out much like it should have. Because Olicity needed this moment.

She just wanted to go home. Not that she didn’t love John and Lyla, and it was so sweet of them to throw a ‘Welcome Home’ party for all of them. But truth be told, there were too many people around. It’s not that Felicity didn’t want to see her friends, her family. She loved the team. And she had missed them terribly over the last few months. But she had missed Oliver more. And again as much as she cared for her friends, she didn’t want to spend her first night back in her home with everyone there.

“It was amazing,” Curtis said, finishing off some story. But Felicity hadn’t been listening. She felt a pang of regret, give how engaged everyone, including Will, was with the conversation. 

“What do you think Felicity?”  her friend turned to face her with a smile. “It’s a viable idea for HD right?”

“Um,” frak she should have been paying more attention. “I think we should leave the shop talk until I’m actually back at the office. I’m gonna get some more wine.”

Oliver’s hand seemed to follow, intertwining with her as they both stood. “I’ll help you with that.”

She didn’t object as they weaved passed their friends. Sara huddled close to Dinah telling her some story about time demons, that Will and Zoe were most definitely listening in on. Thea and Roy were cuddled together on the arm chair. Everyone she cared about backed into the Diggle’s cozy living room, people she longed to talk to for months. And she couldn’t hold a single conversation.

“Hi,” Oliver said as they got to the kitchen, she pulled away enough to grab the wine bottle and pour a new glass.

“Hi?”

“You okay?”

“Me? Come on I’m great,” Felicity took a long drink from her glass before she shrugged. “I’m fantastic, amazing even. Just dandy.”

“Really? Because you’re doing that thing where you just list a bunch of synonyms and then get progressively more annoyed the more you say.”

Of course he knew that something was off. Even after months apart, there would always be that level to their relationship. He could look at her and just know. 

“This was very sweet of all of them.”

“Ah,” he took a step closer to her, letting his fingers graze the hem of her shirt. “But it’s a bit much?”

“Am I crazy?” she sighed dropping her head to his shoulder. She took a deep breath, reveling in luxury she thought she’d never have again. Oliver was close enough to touch, to wrap her arms around, and press herself against. She combed her hands through his hair and watched as his eyes slid shut. 

“You aren’t crazy,” he whispered, dropping a kiss against her neck. It was chaste compared to any of the other times he ever did, but something about it sent a spark straight through her. “I get it, I wish we were at home too.”

“We could leave,” she offered, smiling as he moved his kisses across her shoulder. “Thea and Roy can take William to the loft for the night, and we could…”

“We could what?”

“You want me to spell it out for you Mr. Queen?”

He smiled into her skin and yeah they really needed to get out of there. Because she was not about to do what she knew her husband wanted to do in their best friend’s kitchen.

“I think we should stay,” he said, pulling back from her neck but his fingers still played at her hips. 

“Why?”

He shrugged and looked off, but as much as Oliver could read her she could do the same right back.

“Hey,” she placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his gaze back to her. “Will’s not gonna think your abandoning him if we sneak off to the apartment for the night.”

“He might.”

“He won’t,” she placed a kiss to his lips before she continued. “Trust me, when I tell you he doesn’t blame you for what happened.”

She could see the pain his eyes as he tried to hold it back. “Maybe he should.”

“We’re not going backwards Oliver. Yeah you made a choice, and it wasn’t the best one for our family. But it didn’t break us,” she paused, making sure he listened to every word. “Look at him, look at us. We’re still here, because we love you more than anything. And I don’t care what life ever tries to throw at us again, I am never, ever letting you go. Okay?”

He nodded and Felicity felt him pull her into a hug. She loved him so much. And she should tell him about the nights she lied awake missing him. And she would. She would tell him everything that happened in the last five months, in hopes that he would share his wounds as well. But not tonight. She couldn’t let the pain and sadness eclipse the good stuff. 

“So let’s revisit this getting out of here thing?” she teased pulling on his belt loops until there was no space between them at all.

“If you two don’t come out here right now, Rene has instructions to take the fire extinguisher in there and hose you down,” Thea called from the living room, followed by a chorus of laughter.

He kissed her again, and this time the urgency grew even more. “You’re right we should go home.”

“Smart man,” she replied with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is training William on the down low and Oliver finds out and instead of being mad he joins in

He came to the lair to pick up a flash drive for Felicity. He felt weird to be working out of the old space. But with the bunker torched and the secondary space blown up, they had to fall back to basics. At least until they found a new space.

He didn’t expect to find anyone there. It was hours before the team usually gathered, and he had planned to only stop by for a quick second before heading back to Felicity. So when he heard a sound like a punch, he couldn’t help but be on alert.

As he walked from the shadows he saw Roy and William at the training dummy. 

“No you’re gonna want to plant your feet,” Roy said, tapping William’s shoe with his own. “If you don’t you’ll just end up flat on your face.”

“I thought you were gonna show me something cool.”

“Safety is cool. Oh god now I sound like Felicity. Never tell her I said that.”

“If I tell her we were here she’d kick your ass.”

“That’s true,” Oliver added coming into the light. 

Both of them turned. Roy froze while Will jumped back from the training mats. 

“Dad.”

“Oliver hey, I can explain.”

“You can?” He looked between the pair, sighing a little. “Go for it.”

“Well we only stopped by so I could pick up my phone and then Will asked me what if was like to punch someone so I thought… that this explanation would make me look a little better. But it’s not so,” he glanced at William before he spoke again. “I got nothing else.”

His son rolled his eyes and Oliver was struck again with just how much William had grown up over the last year. He had only been there for half of it, and it hurt.

“Roy,” he looked at his friend and then towards the stairs. “Could you maybe give us the room?”

He nodded and Oliver waited until he heard the steel door close before he met William’s gaze.

“I know what you’re gonna say.”

“Well then you’re a step ahead of me,” he put a hand on Will’s shoulder and guided him towards the center of the lair with all the computers. “So what’s this all about? Last year you didn’t want anything to do with learning how to fight.”

“A lot’s changed.”

“A lot meaning me going to prison?” William took a seat in Felicity’s chair, and he dragged over a stool to sit on.

“It’s more than that,” he shrugged, looking around the room. “I mean this never stops does it? Not with everyone knowing the truth. They’ll always come after you, and me and Felicity.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that stuff. We’ve got it covered.”

“But this is my family too,” he met Oliver’s eyes. “I want to be able to handle myself if someone comes after us. I don’t want you to have to worry all the time.”

“You’re my son William, I’m always gonna worry about you.”

“But not like that. I should be able to get away for some creep if he tries to come after me to get to you. I should be able to defend myself. I want to defend myself.”

There was too much of him in his son. And he couldn’t help but wonder if there had been that much of him there before he went away, or if this new fire had cultivated while he had been locked up.

A part of him wanted to tell him no. To push him as far away from the life he lead as possible. But it wasn’t really an option. He saw it in William’s eyes. The was only one option he had. “I don’t want you training with Roy.”

“Dad look I--”

“Because,” he cut him off. “I think it would be better if I was the one who trained you.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Not with a bow, or anything dangerous,” he knew how Felicity would react to that. “But I can show you some defensive moves, and how to safely get out of some situations.”

“Awesome.”

“On one condition.”

William groaned. “I knew there would be a catch.”

“The condition is, that you have to keep being honest with me about this stuff. I know I have a ways to go before we really get past what happened last May, but I want you to be able to trust me again. And the only way that happens if is we keep talking to each other. Deal?”

“Okay,” William nodded. “Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“What was it like, you know in prison?”

Oliver had hoped he’d never ask. He hoped William wouldn’t want to know. But he did just ask his son for honesty. And he couldn’t very well lie a second later. 

“It was lonely.”

“Like before, when you were gone those five years?”

“Yes,” he paused. “And no. It was a different kind of loneliness.”

“I’m sorry I asked.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he stood. “I told you I’d be honest with you, and I’m going to try and keep that promise.”

“Okay,” Will rolled the chair around staring off to the training mats. “Is this really where you got started in Star City?”

“Yeah it is,” he replied with a grin. So many nights had been spent there. “Used to be a nightclub upstairs too.”

“Cool.”

“So what exactly did Roy show you before I got here?”

“Nothing really,” his son said as he stood. “Mostly he was looking for a bowl or something. He said he was gonna make me slap water. He’s got a weird sense of humor.”

Oliver tried hard to hide his grin. This place held some good memories. And even though the bad wanted to ghost their way into his mind, he wouldn’t let them. The thing he learned the most of the months away, was that if he ever got a second chance he wouldn’t dwell on the pain any longer. He wanted to make the most of the good things in his life. Like his son.

“Come on, I’ll show you some moves before we head home.”


	4. Hanging By A Moment Here with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides he wants to get away from it all with them and do some bonding including campfire stories, fishing and hiking.

“This is gonna be great,” he took another flashlight and dropped it in the open bag. “A long weekend, under the stars. Camping with my wife and son. What could be better?”

“A long weekend at a beautiful resort, were someone folds our towels and there’s a hot tub on the balcony,” Felicity quipped from the couch. “Why are you torturing me like this?”

“I thought you said you liked camping?” Oliver turned his head as William came into the living room holding a sleeping bag. “You said one of the best stops you and Dad once had on that vacation you took was camping.”

“Oh sweetie it was the company not the camping.”

“Gross,” Will rolled his eyes. “Dad did you get the extra batteries?”

“Kitchen counter,” Oliver said pointing, then he focused back to Felicity. “Come on babe, you know you’re gonna have fun.” He leaned over as he began to rub her shoulders. “Crisp mountain air, a two person sleeping bag…”

“You are playing dirty,” she whispered, but there was a smile on her face as he placed a kiss to the edge of her lips. “Really?”

“What?”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity?”

“Okay, can you two stop being all love and kisses for two seconds, and tell me where the cooler is?”

“On the balcony, buddy.”

Will skated past the furniture muttering under his breath. 

“We have a full fledge teenager on our hands,” he said rounding the couch until he could take the seat next to her. “I think we’ve embarrassed him, in doors.”

“We might not survive a weekend alone with him in the woods.”

“I see what you’re trying to do.”

“No cell reception.”

“Felicity we are going camping.”

“No internet for three whole days.”

“Pretty sure you’re more upset about that than he is.”

“Come on,” she groaned. “No internet Oliver. Do you know the last time I went without internet for longer than 12 hours? Because I do. And it was the darkest time of my life.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Just how about we spend one day camping and two at a resort?”

He laughed pulling her closer. “Why are you so against camping?”

“Because I’m a human being who loves the indoors and civilization. While you are more at peace when you are one with nature.”

He rolled his eyes. “Felicity, do you want to skip this trip?”

“No, no of course not. I want to spend this family weekend together,” she leaned in and kissed him softly.  Would I prefer if it was inside with massages and room service? Yes of course, but I would go anywhere with you.”

“Anywhere?” he couldn’t help but smile at her.

“I mean maybe not Nanda Parbat again, kind less fond memories of that place. But everywhere else is fair game.”

“What about the one room?” he teased, nuzzling into her neck. “You know the very plush, kind of red all over room? You wouldn’t go there again?”

“Watch it mister, or you can share that two person tent with William, and I will sleep at the resort three miles down the road.”

“Oh you mean the Echo Valley Resort and Spa?” Oliver reached past her, pulling a glossy brochure from behind one of the pillows. He brought it closer and started to read. “It promises all the joys of the wilderness with all the amenities of a five star spa.”

“And why do you have a spa resort brochure hidden in our couch?”

“Because, you have a reservation there this weekend. Three days of spa treatment while us guys rough it in the woods,” he smiled at her as he laid the pamphlet in her hands.

“What about family weekend?”

“We will have a three hour drive there and then back,” he took her hand in his, kissing it. “And the truth is, you have been working nonstop for the last six months. You’ve done an amazing job with William when I couldn’t be there. Felicity you are a rockstar and you deserve a nice, relaxing weekend.”

“So this isn’t just an excuse for you two to bro out around a fire, fishing and telling guy stories.”

“Does any of that sound like something I would do?” 

“No,” she scrunched up her nose and grinned. “But are you sure?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I am okay with you pampering yourself. As long as your masseuse isn’t as handsome as I am.”

“I mean finding anyone as handsome as you will really be a challenge,” she teased. “Thank you.”

“Three days without you is gonna be really, really hard. But it will be nice to hang with William one-on-one. Find a way to reconnect after…”

He didn’t need to say it, but the weight of things hung between them. They still had a long way to go from six months ago. He hoped one day they could talk about it without this cloud hanging around his neck. And he knew that after what happened, he had to keep talking to everyone about it. And that included Felicity.

“After prison,” he finished meeting her eye. “It’s still hard to talk about it.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I don’t want to push you.”

“You’re not. Babe, you could never. I just need some time before I can tell you all that happened.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want to go get backed for your weekend?”

“I do,” she replied with a grin. “Play your cards right and I could ditch the last night of my vacation and join you in your tent.”

“Ugh,” William groaned. Apparently he had returned from the balcony. “Seriously, you two are so embarrassing.”


	5. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William wants a costume superhero party for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I follow this prompt? If you squint yes I did. Do I regret things that happened here? Not in the slightest.

“Please Dad. I swear I’ll never ask for anything ever again.”

“Ha, that’s funny,” Oliver moved around the kitchen as he tried to clean, his son was making it harder than necessary. “William please move.”

“If I don’t throw this party it’s social suicide.”

“Okay one, stop talking to your aunt Thea, she’s making you over dramatic,” he placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and moved him to the side. “Two, if you’re gonna stand in the kitchen clean a dish.”

“This is my last shot to get these kids to like me.”

“You don’t need to throw a party to get kids to like you, just be yourself.”

“Be myself? That’s the advice you’re going with?” 

The front door opened, and in came Felicity, arms full.

“Oh my god, do you have any clue how much paperwork there is in signing on with six brand new investors?” she dropped the stack to the couch before walking towards them. “Better yet don’t ask unless you want to think about deforestation. Hi.”

“Hi,” he leaned into a quick kiss. “How was the dinner? You wow the masses?”

“It was not that hard actually. Apparently Walter’s been talking me up to all these white collar types, and all I had to do was show them some designs and let Curtis ramble about them for most of dinner. Reining him in when he went too full nerd though,” she kicked herself out of her heels and smiled. “Freedom.”

“There’s some leftovers in the fridge,” he said grabbing a plate from the cupboard and handing it to her. “I know how opposed you are to the small portions at those places.”

“If I’m spending 30 dollars a plate you can fill it with more than a inch of salad.”

“I know it’s a conspiracy.”

“Okay refocus, please,” William snapped getting both of them to turn towards him. “Dad. Halloween party?”

“William. No.”

“Come on,” he was pretty much pleading by then. “Felicity tell him how much of a good idea this is.”

“I don’t know bud, strange kids in my house?”

“No we’d have it on the roof.”

“So you want me to let a bunch of twelve year olds to hang out alone on a rooftop? No thank you.”

“Just because you have fun parkouring off of them doesn’t mean my friends are gonna attempt it.”

“Attitude,” Felicity pointed at him. “We talked about that.”

“Sorry,” he pulled back folding his arms. “I just meant we only want to hang out, play some music, dress up.”

“What about trick or treating?”

“That’s kind of kid stuff,” he shuffled in his spot. 

“You are a kid.”

“Barely.”

“Oh man,” he looked at Felicity and she shrugged. “If, and I mean if Felicity I were to consider this.”

“Yes.”

“I have not said yes yet.”

“Right, sorry.”

“If we said yes, who would be on this invite list?”

“Just a couple of the kids from school. Donnie and Jason. Marcus and Tyler. Maybe Zoe would stop by. You know the usual.”

“Ah, now I see,” Felicity had placed a slice of meatloaf on her plate and started to pick at it. “This has nothing to do with wanting a party.”

“What are you talking about? Of course it does.”

He looked between his wife and son. “What am I missing?”

“Nothing,” Will replied quickly. A little too quickly.

“Will has a crush on Zoe.”

“I do not.”

“Okay, Will likes Zoe.”

“I said she was cool, I never said I liked her,” he huffed stalking out of the kitchen. 

“William, stop, and turn back around.”

His son did as he was asked but he stayed by his doorway. “Can we not make a big deal about this. She’s a friend. That’s it.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” he held his hands up as if to surrender. “Felicity and I will talk about the party. No promises.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank--”

“One more and I say no without negotiations.”

“Got it,” he smiled. “I’m gonna go do my homework.”

He slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. How had his little boy gotten so grown up?

“He likes Zoe?” he turned his head to meet Felicity’s gaze. “How did I miss that?”

“I mean he doesn’t actually talk about it, babe,” she broke off another piece of meatloaf and popped it in her mouth. “He met her at the safehouse, and I guess they just kind of clicked. He talked about her all summer. I think it’s cute.”

“He’s too young to like someone.”

“I can’t believe you said that with a straight face.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he bracketed her waist with his arms.

“It means Raisa told me about your first crush,” she whispered as she leaned in. “And how you gave her the keys to your father’s porsche.”

“I was eleven.”

“Boom, point made.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” But the truth was he was the lucky one, and he knew it every single second of every day. “But are were really considering a party for a bunch of preteens?”

“You were the one who said discuss it.”

“I just want him to be happy.”

“He is happy,” she placed her hands on his shoulders. “But he’s also a kid and they tend to have mood swings no matter what you give in to. So party yay or nay?”

He wanted William to have a normal childhood. The kind he could look back on and not wonder if things could have been different along the way. “As long as we chaperone it should be fine right?”

“Yeah we’re completely great role models,” she laughed. “But does that mean you’ll wear the suit as your costume on Halloween?”

“Not.” he leaned in placing a kiss on her neck. “A.” another to her earlobe. “Chance.”

“Maybe just for me?” she raised a brow. “I could wear that purple number I cooked up after Sara told me of some super heroics I did in an alternate dimension.”

“New plan,” he pulled back as he smiled at her. “We get Rene and Dinah to chaperone, and you and I get a hotel for the night?”

“I do love the way you think.”


	6. Baked Goods and Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity fam: felicity is pregnant and gets William to help her plan a surprise to tell oliver. (I dont know where this came from)

“I think it’s almost done?” Felicity knelt in front of the oven. “It’s supposed to bubble like that right?”

“I don’t think anything edible is supposed to bubble like that,” Will said as he jumped up on the counter. “Are we really gonna eat it?”

“Why wouldn’t we eat it, it’s a souffle.”

“Okay. But wouldn’t it be better if you just tell Dad. Why do you need baked goods to surprise him?”

“Shh,” she moved closer to him, dropping her voice. “I’m trying to be sweet.”

“Felicity Dad’s gonna be excited no matter how you tell him. I don’t think he needs a grand gesture.”

“You don’t understand,” she rolled her eyes, smiling as she remembered a time when Oliver made her souffle Granted she didn’t get to eat that one. But looking back and knowing what he had planned, she couldn’t help but wonder how different things would be if he had asked. But looking at William, she knew that no matter the differences the end result would have been the same. Her beautiful family that she wouldn’t change for the world. “But he will.”

“Just tell him like you told me.”

“Um, I didn’t tell you, you were listening in on my phone call with Dinah.”

“Not listening in, I just overheard.”

“Uh huh,” she teased. “But really I want to tell your dad in my own special way. Last year was really hard on all of us, and I just want this to be perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“Yes.”

“Then I should tell you the oven’s smoking.”

“What?” 

She turned around, and sure enough smoke started to seep out the sides of the oven. “Noooo.”

The smoke alarm started to sound, and the whole apartment dived into chaos. She heard Oliver as he came down the hall, pulling out the extinguisher, before she even had a chance to get Will to move out of the kitchen. He was her hero, always rushing in the second she needed him. 

“William open the balcony door,” Oliver said, and Will went quick the door. 

Once the fire was out and the smoke seemed to settle into a haze Oliver pulled the offending item from the oven. 

They were coughing hard and she tried not to cry. Honestly one stupid souffle and the whole apartment was almost uninhabitable. 

“What the hell is that?” Oliver asked as he looked at the pan. “Better yet what was it supposed to be?”

“A souffle apparently,” William said with a smirk.

She shot him a look and pointed. “Go stand on the balcony away from the smoke.”

“You’re the one who’s… Nevermind,” he turned on his heel and went straight out the door.

Oliver came around the island, and stood in front of her. “What was that about? Why were you burning a souffle?”

“The burning was the fault of the universe being out to get me,” she replied, as she took a step closer to him, taking his hands in hers. “Everything else is just me trying to make a perfect moment, when I should remember our lives work better in an imperfect way.”

“I’m lost.”

“I was making a souffle as a surprise,” she paused as she let a smile slip onto her face. “Because I wanted to tell you something. And that something is… I’m pregnant.”

She watched as the emotions played on his face, how each drop of confusion of doubt faded into pure joy.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded letting a laugh break. “Dinah made me take like five tests, and I went to the doctor to be like extra sure. And I know this seems really sudden and everything, but at the same time it feels exactly right.”

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her middle. “A little you?”

“It could be a mini you too,” she challenged with a smile. “I think I’d like a tiny Oliver.”

“Nah,” he was smiling too, and it only made her want to cry more. “This kid, they’re gonna be every bit as beautiful, brilliant, and brave as you are. And I am so happy right now.”

“So am I,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

“Let’s make a deal though,” he said as they broke their kiss.

“I’m listening.”

“If we’re gonna have another kid, you should probably stop trying to make souffles otherwise you’re gonna burn the building down.”

“Oh ha ha, you’re so funny.”

“I know,” he dipped in again with another quick kiss. “Let’s hope the baby gets my skills in the kitchen.”


	7. Quit Playing Games with My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity family game night just the three of them or with team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd drop in and chat with everyone for a second.   
> 1\. This chapter is very short, and there is a reason for that which brings us to   
> 2\. There were some comments about the title of this story (that i have since deleted), that kind of got to me for whatever reason. I don't do well when I feel like I'm being criticized which is insane, because so many of you love these and are so great with all your comments. And that's the stuff I should focus on, but for whatever reason my brain is not letting me right this second. 
> 
> This i no means that this series is stopping. I plan on writing every single day for the rest of the month. But some of them might be shorter. Some of them might have abrupt endings that kind of hang there. But I promise they will continue. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos. You guys are amazing, and I really appreciate you.
> 
> love,  
> Kayla

“Professor Plum, in the library,” Felicity paused, pulling the last card from the envelop. She flipped it over with a smile. “With the wrench. And I win again.”

“No way,” Oliver protested. “Give me those.”

“You don’t believe me, your beautiful, brilliant wife?”

“Not when it comes to family game night, hand them over.”

“William!” she called to the kitchen. “Get in here and back me up with your father.”

“Are you seriously being a sore loser about clue?” Will headed back with a large bowl of popcorn in his hand. “I mean you won 4 straight games of Jenga. I think Felicity winning Clue is an even trade.”

“She’s cheating, I know it.”

“Oh and you weren’t with your ninja like reflexes. Uh uh, we are not calling my above average intelligence a cheat if you’re agility isn’t considered one either.”

“You usually you never complain about my agility.”

“Well it’s game night and I came to win,” she teased. “Alright Will, it’s your turn to pick.”

“Something Felicity can’t cheat at.”

She stuck her tongue out but it only caused her husband to laugh. 

“Actually I was thinking we could play Uno.”

Oliver stifled a laugh. “That’s a bad idea.” 

“Why?”

“No reason,” Felicity interjected. “Your father is just being dramatic.”

“You threw a vase at Roy the last time we played.”

“It was a plastic cup, not a vase, and he was deliberately hitting me with draw fours because Thea was on his other side.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” he muttered, but he was still smiling as he turned to Will. “I think Uno is a great idea, if you want to see Felicity lose it.”

“You like the couch in there enough to sleep on it?” 

“Maybe I should pick a different game,” Will looked between his parents with apprehension. “This sounds like it’s gonna be more cut throat than Monopoly was.”

“When Oliver flipped the board?”

“I didn’t flip the board, it was an accident.”

She rolled her eyes. “Says Mr. Agility.”

“William, get the cards.”

“Okay but next game night why don’t we watch one instead of playing them.”

“Deal.”


	8. The One Who Lifts Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity fam charity event (stephen inspired) whether a gala, a walk/run or something else entirely

“I,” she paused taking a breath. “Hate you.”

“This was your idea,” Oliver laughed as he slowed down to a walk. “Remember?”

“No my idea was ‘let’s donate to the youth center’s 5k event’, not let’s kill ourselves by participating,” she stopped near the water booth. “This is honest to god torture.”

“You don’t think you’re overreacting, just a bit?”

He took a water bottle from the table, and dammit how dare he look that amazing while sweating up a storm. There were people around, and even though her feet ached, Oliver was making it highly difficult for her to focus on anything but his arms in that tank top.

“I think I’m done,” she shook her head. “Really you should finish, I’m gonna go find a patch of grass and pass out.”

Oliver moved towards her, his hands encircling her waist and pulling her close. “What if I carried you?”

“That would not be the worst idea you ever had,” she smiled, letting herself fall against him. “Where’s Will?”

“A few miles up running with Zoe.”

“I figured he’d be done by now. We’ve been running for three hours.”

“It’s been 59 minutes.”

“Only? God this is why I sit in a chair all day.”

He laughed as he leaned in giving her a long kiss. “Better?”

“Very much thank you.”

A camera flash caught her eye followed by several more. It wasn’t lost on either of them the amount of paparazzi at the event. Snapping pictures and shouting out questions. But they had made a pact not to talk to the media after the initial statement came out about Oliver’s release. But Felicity couldn’t help but be annoyed by their presence.

“See now all the tabloids are gonna have this gross, sweating image of me plastered on the front pages tomorrow.”

“I think what you mean is everyone’s gonna be jealous of how insanely hot you look right now,” he whispered. “Because you do.”

“Flattery will only get you so far Mr. Queen,” she teased, letting her fingers curl around his arms. “Do we have to finish?”

“If we don’t we’ll never live it down with literally all of our friends,” he replied. “But if you want to go, we could.”

“No, I guess I can make it. If we walk for a while.”

“We can do that,” he took her hand in his and they started moving again.

She couldn’t remember the last time they just walked hand in hand outside like this? It felt nice, like some step they skipped early on in their relationship. And she reveled in the weight of his hand in hers.

“I’m sorry you’re not having more fun,” he nudged her with his elbow. “Next charity event we sign up for, I promise we’ll make it a bake sale. Or food drive. Something that does not involve running.”

“I may have overreacted,” Oliver grinned, and she couldn’t help but adding on. “Slightly overreacted.”

“Slightly?”

“Hey running should be for self preservation and that’s it.”

“What about fitness?”

“Hon, there are so many more fun things you and I can do together if you want to stay fit.” she gave him a wink. “And that innuendo was intentional.”

She found herself distracted as she watched him closely, his smile climbing up his cheeks. Yeah, maybe she should have taken him up on leaving early. They could burn off way more calories at home then they could during the 5k.

“Hey Felicity?”

“Yup?”

“Why is there a guy over there holding a paper bag and a sign with your name on it?”

She turned to follow his gaze and her eyes landed on the young man with a takeout bag in his hand.

“Oh Bradley.”

“Bradley?”

“Yeah he works at Big Belly Burger.”

“You realize that raises more questions than it answers.”

She pulled him with her towards Bradley, stopping in front of the boy.

“I thought I was gonna have to track you down, smart move with the sign there Bradley.”

“Well you sounded really urgent on the phone.”

Oliver gave her a look as she pulled some bills from her pocket. “This should cover it, keep the change.”

“See you next week,” Bradley waved as he walked off.

“What the hell was that?”

“I told you, that’s Bradley.”

“And why was he here?”

She held up the bag. “Delivering food.”

“We’re in the middle of a charity run.”

“So?”

“And Big Belly doesn’t even have a delivery service.”

“They make an exception for me,” she pulled out a burger and took a giant bite. “Want one?”

“No, we still have to finish the run.”

“Isn’t there something about carbo loading for big races?” she asked between bites.

“Before the race Felicity, not during.”

“Well it’s a good thing my big, strong, handsome husband, can carry me to the finish line,” she pulled at the loops on his shorts until they were almost touching. “Unless you don’t want to?”

He rolled his eyes, but bent low, and motioned to his back. “Come on, we’ll be here all night if I don’t just carry you now.”

She jumped on, letting her arms circle his neck. As he stood and hoisted her up she couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re my hero, Oliver Queen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said with a grin. “But I want a bite of that burger.”

“Anything for you, my dear.”


	9. Choosing Teams or Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to try paintball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for all the love and support on this drabble series. I love how much you guys also love the Olicity family unit. 
> 
> I'm sorry this one's so short. It was kind of a really long day. But I couldn't not post something. So I do hope you enjoy it.

“We could break off into teams?” Will suggested once they got to the park. 

He had been excited all morning. Between Felicity going back to work on her company and school, there hadn’t been a lot of time for family outings since they came home. But if was finally fall break and Roy was in town.

His dad told him they’d do anything Will wanted, and as he milled over the ideas the only one that stuck all week long had been paintball. 

He had gone once when he was eight with his mom, but that had been so long ago. And he couldn’t wait to play again.

“Teams?” Roy rolled his eyes. “I say every man for himself.”

Felicity shot him a glare.

“I mean every person for themselves.”

“Better,” she said then threw an arm around Will and pulled him close. “But I like this idea of teams. What’d you have in mind kiddo?”

“You and dad versus me and Roy.”

“No way,” Oliver piped up. “I don’t want to throw paintballs at my kid.”

“Wait so you’d willing throw them at your wife?”

“If you use the toaster oven for brownies again, then the answer is yes.”

“It was one time.”

“And the real oven was three feet away.”

“Are you ever gonna let that go?”

Roy leaned over to him as he whispered. “Exactly how long do you think this one’s gonna last?”

“Long enough that they won’t notice when we come back armed and ready to go,” he replied, motioning behind them. “Come on.” 


	10. Pride is Not the Word I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity attends science bowl that William is participating in.

“There are so many kids here,” he whispered as they walked the makeshift aisles. There were tables set up everywhere, with elaborate projects displayed. “I didn’t think he even had this many classmates?”

“This is a city wide science fair, babe,” Felicity replied as she nudged his arm. “These kids are the very best from each school. Only two students from each school move on to the next stage.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” she looked at him then around the room. “I’m nervous.”

“Felicity it’s just a science fair.”

“I’m gonna excuse that comment based on the fact that you were not a science nerd,” they rounded another corner and saw William a head of them, standing next to his table. “His project really is amazing.”

“Given the fact that he had to explain it to me three times, and I’m still not sure how he did it. Yeah it is.”

“Let’s just hope that little cheater Laura Epstein doesn’t upstage our boy.”

“You have got to stop this grudge you have on a 7th grader,” he said, pulling her along towards William. “It’s getting out of hand.”

“It’s not a grudge,” she hissed under her breath. “I just think that the judges should screen better. I mean she’s obviously been getting outside help. Hey kiddo.”

“You’re late,” he said. “You’re never late.”

“Blame Curtis, he wouldn’t let me leave until he showed me like six prototypes. I told him I was already headed to see preteen’s and their projects. I didn’t need an opening act.”

Oliver laughed as he tugged her closer. “You said that to his face and I wasn’t there to see it?”

“Okay maybe I just thought it,” then she reached out and squeezed Will’s arm. “This is amazing. I’m so proud.”

“Thanks, but I haven’t won yet.”

“You don’t need to win anything for us to be proud of you,” Oliver added. “You know that right?”

“I do, Dad,” he smiled as he turned back to his project. “But I kinda want to win.”

“That’s my boy,” Felicity grinned, but as she looked down the row her smile dropped. “Oh frak.”

Oliver followed her gaze. “What is it?”

“Gloria Epstein,” she whispered. “Laura’s mother.”

“She’s the PTA president.”

“How do you know that?”

“Mostly because I go to the PTA meetings.”

“Well she’s coming this way… Hi Gloria,” she greeted with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. “How are you?”

“Felicity, dear it’s been so long.”

“Yes, well work and such.”

“Of course,” Gloria replied with a little wave. “It’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Well we’re here for the fair and--”

“Oh I don’t want to keep you from some family time. And I was going call you next week, but since you’re here. I was talking with some of the others and we think we should do a ‘Women of Success’ event for the school. Showcase powerful women of science and business for all the girls. We wanted you to be one of the speakers.”

“Oh, really?”

“I mean you’re building a company from scratch. And a tech company no less. I think it’s remarkable, and the girls would love it.”

“Well, let me check my schedule and we could totally set that up.”

“Great,” Gloria said as she turned to William. “Great project Will, best of luck.”

“You are so random,” Oliver noted once Gloria had walked off. 

“How so?”

“Two minutes ago you were acting like you hated that woman.”

“Hey I didn’t say that, I was on the defense for the sake of William. But an event to keep the girls interested in business and science. It’s a really good idea.”

“I know, I was there when she pitched it to the committee.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I assumed she’d ask you and I wanted you to be surprised.”

“Well I am,” she kissed his cheek. “But this doesn’t change the fact that if Will doesn’t at least get second place I will call a foul.”

“Noted.”

“There’s a lot of good projects here,” Will said with as he ducked his head, and Felicity could see a little red rise in his cheeks. “I might go check out a few.”

She scanned the area, and soon her eyes found what, or more likely who, William wanted to see.

“I didn’t know Zoe was entering the fair?”

“Oh,” his eyes shot up and she could see him start to try to formulate a response. “Um yeah, she has this ‘Eatable Universe’ idea. All her components are made to look like comets, planets, stars, asteroids. But they are 100% free treat samples.”

“Smart, feeding the judges.”

“She says she’s not expecting to win, but wanted the extra credit.”

“You want to go say hello?” Oliver waved when Rene caught sight of them

“I can see her later.”

“William--”

“I’m gonna go get some water.”

And before Oliver could stop him, the boy was gone.

“He’s more nervous to talk to a girl than he is to present this project to five judges in the next twenty minutes.”

“Well hey, he got your good looks, couldn’t get your charm with the ladies as well.”

“I wasn’t always good with the ladies, you know.”

“Name exactly one time you were ever nervous around a woman.”

He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. “The day I asked you out for the first time.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he replied, giving her a quick kiss. “Queen men actually are hopeless around people they actually see themselves liking for a long time.”

“Well if that’s the case he’s already a goner.”

“He’ll be fine, he just has to get past the nerves and they’ll be alright.”

“And exactly how long will that be?”

“For me it was about 3 years, so we have some time.”

“You’re hilarious.”

“I know I am.”


	11. Pretzels and Buns in the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity family attend a baseball game. Olicity fam picnic at the park, olicity fam oliver teaches William baseball tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is baseball in this... And that's as close to following the prompt as I got.

“Come on, does that umpire have eyes on his head at all?” Felicity huffed as she stood. “I’m gonna go talk to the coach.”

“Felicity,” he barely caught her wrist pulling her back down next to him. “You promised after last time you would stop.”

“What? I’m not hovering.”

“No, you’re just planning on yelling at the coach because the umpire made a very legal call.”

“Okay seriously that was a foul and you know it. And I will not sit here while our son isn’t getting his time to shine on the field.”

“Look William loves it when you come to his games, but maybe we could take it down a notch,” he took her hand in his. “We don’t want to get banned from the field.”

“Are you saying I’m embarrassing?”

“I would never say that.”

“I would,” Rene said as he sat down behind them. “My girl up to bat yet?”

“She’s next,” she reached for the snacks Rene brought back and frowned. “Where’s my soft pretzel?”

“The concession stand was out Blondie. What did you want me to head to the other side of the park for one?”

“It would have been nice.”

“But then I would have missed your weekly melt down.”

“Why do we sit with him?”

Oliver chuckled as he grabbed his popcorn. “Because our kids are best friends and teammates.”

“It’s not a picnic for me either,” Rene teased. “What’s the score.”

“Same as it was when you left.”

“Zoe hits a home run and we win?”

“That is if the umpire stops making shitty calls.”

“Felicity,” he nudged her arm. “Do I need to send you to the car to relax?”

She held her hands up in surrender. “I’ll behave.”

“I think you take baseball too seriously.”

“Excuse me? You’re the one who almost cried when the cable went out during a Rockets game.”

“That was because Roy dropped a hammer on my hand and you know it.”

“Wow I can see why your kid spends so much time at my place,” Rene said as he stood. “I’m gonna go to the fence. Here take my hot dog.”

As he walked off Felicity laughed. “We scared Rene away.”

“Good,” he whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. “We should think about telling him though. And the rest of the team.”

“Telling them?”

“Why you keep randomly wanting to pick fights with umpires, teachers, and baristas.”

“How hard is it to make a cream based drink and leave out the coffee?”

“Felicity.”

“I know okay, I know. And I want to tell them,” she leaned closer, making sure no one else was listening. “But it’s just, once we tell them. Everything changes.”

“I mean I think it has either way. But yeah things are gonna be different.”

“I don’t want anyone looking at me like I’m not the same person I was.”

“Hon, you’re pregnant,” he mouthed the word and she couldn’t help but smile at him. “Nothing about who you are has changed. And if anyone decides to act differently around you I’ll deal with them.”

“You will?”

“I would do anything for you, Felicity. You know that.”

“Anything at all?” she tugged at his shirt until he was close enough to kiss.

“You want me to go across the park and get you that soft pretzel don’t you?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” she whined.

“I will be back,” he kissed her cheek. “Do not get kicked out of this game while I’m gone.”

“I won’t, you have my word.”


	12. You and Me Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity fam theme park/thrill park (zero gravity kind of thing) or water park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a water park in this, so technically I followed it.

“I am soaking wet now,” Felicity said as she rung her hair out on the pavement. “Thank you for that.”

“I believe I said, ‘Felicity, hon you might want to move’, and then you proceeded to stare at the boat as he came down the rapid splashing everyone on the bridge.

“I don’t remember that?” she teased as he put a towel around her shoulders and pulled her close to home.

“Allow me to help jog your memory,” he kissed her and the afternoon blurred around them. He forgot where they were and for a moment surrendered to being completely embraced by his wife. 

It was like every bad thing that happened or wanted to happen to them faded away, and he was just there, in love with Felicity, and nothing else seemed to matter at all.

“You know Thea and Will are gonna wonder where we went,” she said as she pulled back. “We should go find them.”

He shook his head. “Five more minutes.”

“I think if we end up kissing for five minutes straight we will be banned for the water park for life.”

“That’s a challenge I’m willing to accept,” he said with a smirk. 

“Maybe next time,” she replied shuddering. “Also next time someone suggests ‘water park’ maybe we can do it on a day where the high isn’t the low 60s.”

“Let’s go find Will,” he ran his hands along her arms. “And then get you home and in something warm.”

“Will you cook for me?”

“If I don’t you’ll starve.”

“Be still my heart. You know just what to say to make the girl’s swoon.”

“The only person I’m interested in making swoon is you.”

“And you do it so well.”

Oliver smiled, holding her close again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied with a kiss. “But to what do I owe the declaration.”

“I made myself a promise when I was gone, that if I ever got to hold you in my arms again I would always tell you how I’m feeling.”

“Well I can’t argue with that,” she grinned. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Okay.”


	13. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity fam trip abroad (stephen fam inspired)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed miss Ada from the lovely Nikki.

“William please hold your sister for a minute,” Oliver held Ada out for Will, and he took his sister in seconds.

“Will,” she cheered as she clapped her hands against his cheeks. “Will.”

“Where’s Felicity?”

“She’s around,” his dad checked his phone again and then glanced around.

“You lost her.”

“I did not lose her, she’s here.”

“Where?”

“William, give me a second.”

“We’ve been in Paris for three hours and you already lost your wife.”

“Again she is not lost,” he gritted out, sending his son a sharp look. “She’s just not next to us.”

“Ada, Daddy lost Mama.”

“No,” Ada cried and her bottom lip came out. “Dada where Mama?”

“You are not helping me.”

“Helping you what?”

Oliver groaned. “I’m never taking any of you out of the country again.”

“Because you lost Felicity.”

“It wasn’t funny the first time son.”

“Sorry I’ll stop,” he held a hand up in surrender. “We just have to think like Felicity would. If we were her  where would we go?”

“You see a tech store around?” 

“Not in this part of town.”

“Mama!”

“Yes baby we’re gonna find Mama, Daddy promises.”

“What about a shoe store,” Will suggested. “She loves shoes.”

“She does but she was just complaining about being hungry so I doubt she’d walk all the way back down the block.”

“Mama!”

“Ada we’re looking.”

“No,” she shook her head then pointed behind their dad. “Mama.”

As they turned to follow her movements they caught sight of Felicity, sitting at an outdoor cafe with a pastry already on her plate.

“There you are,” Oliver said as they jogged up to her. 

“I told you I was hungry,” she said as she reached for Ada. “I assumed you knew me well enough to follow when I say things like that.”

“Mama,” Ada reached for her and Will let his little sister settle into her arms. “Missed you.”

“You missed me? I was only gone a minute.”

“Dad thought he lost you.”

“I didn’t say that,” he motioned for Will to take a sit as he took the one closest to Felicity. “I just didn’t want us to get seperated. It’s a big city.”

“Aww, babe you were worried,” she teased as she linked their hands together. “Better?”

“With you by my side?” he leaned in to give her a quick kiss to the cheek. “Always.”

“That’s cute,” Will said with an eye roll. “But Ada’s eating your pastry.”

“Ada!”

“Mine,” she said as she took another bite. 

“We should probably get her some real food,” Oliver hesitated watching as he daughter smiled from ear to ear. “Then again we are on vacation.”

“When in Rome.”

“We’re not in Rome.”

“Close enough.”


	14. An Unquenchable Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen fam have to find ways to entertain themselves during blackout (weather related not bad stuff)

“It looks like the whole block is out,” Oliver said as he pushed aside the curtains. The darkness swept the city streets below, but he wasn’t nervous. No there was a nonvillianous reason for this black out.

“I’m not surprised. This storm isn’t letting up,” Felicity tucked herself under his arm, and nestled in. “I heard from the team. Dinah and Rene are at his place with Zoe. John’s stuck in the bunker with Curtis, but Lyla and JJ were visiting her mom.”

“God help John,” he joked, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “You told him to leave Curtis in one piece right?”

“Yes, he begrudgingly agreed.”

“What about Roy?”

“Stuck at the airport. All flights were delayed too, so Thea’s not gonna be home tonight.”

He let out a long sigh. “As long as she’s safe.”

“You know what this reminds me of?” she asked looking up at him.

“The Pacific Crest Trail,” he mused, recalling the night they spent wrapped up in each other’s arms as the rain pelted their tent. “That was a good night.”

“It was,” she smiled, and then turned back towards the living room.

He followed her gaze and found William lounging on the couch with a book an inch from his face. Clearly his son didn’t care about the blackout. 

“William, maybe it’s not the best to read in the dark.”

“I have the candle.”

“Bud, listen to your dad.”

“There’s nothing else to do,” he groaned, but he did set his book on the table. “How long is this blackout gonna last?”

“Couple hours at least,” Felicity said as she pulled Oliver with her to the open chair. She made him sit first before she draped herself across his lap. 

“Well this is boring then.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Oliver shrugged, letting his hand rub circles into Felicity’s lower back. “We could do something.”

“Oh we could… nope that would need electricity,” she pouted. But Oliver could see the moment an idea formed in her mind. “Wait, I got it.”

“What?” Will asked.

“Did I ever tell you the story of how I met your father,” she grinned, and Oliver couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “What’s with that look?”

“You make this sound like it’s not the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Then I have been telling it wrong for years,” she joked. “But seriously, it’s a great story.”

“Actually Digg already told me the story of how you guys met.”

“He did?”

“Yeah and the first time you told Felicity you were the vigilante.”

Oliver shook his head. “That was not my finest moment.”

“I’d say. You really broke into her car and bled on her seats?”

“Never did get that security deposit back,” Felicity sighed. “But really it was worth it in the end.”

“But again,” Will said. “A story I know. I also have heard how he first proposed, the sports bottle tale, and the ever popular time you shot Barry in the back.”

“He heals fast,” he muttered, but it still earned him a smack from his wife. “Okay, I have a story you haven’t heard.”

“Try me.”

Oliver settled further into his seat, as a smile graced his face. “It was a long time ago, after the Gambit sunk, but long before I came home. I was stuck in an impossible situation where I had to come back to the city. 

“I wasn’t allowed to contact any of my family, but I still tried to see them,” pain ghosted in his heart when he thought of Tommy, and how lost Thea was back then. “I had to get this file off of the Queen Consolidated computers. And I was already so far past caring about anything then. I don’t think I had smiled in months.

“But as I hid around a corner I saw this radiant woman,” He tucked a strand of Felicity’s hair behind here ear. “She came into the office and started rambling to a picture my mother had on her desk. A picture of me.”

Felicity looked at him, her eyes flashed in a way that told him she recalled the night. 

“It was the first time I was able to laugh for the sake of laughing in so long,” he continued with a grin. “And I never forgot it. Despite all the bad things that came after that night, that one moment brought me peace when I was at my lowest.”

“You never…” she trailed off, taking his hand in hers. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What, that you were my light in the darkness? I think I’ve said that in a million different ways.”

“You’re sweet you know that?”

He nodded, pulling her to him for a kiss.

“As nice as that was,” Will said as they broke apart. “I was kinda hoping for a story with a little more ninjas in it.”

“Of course you were.”


	15. Loft, Sweet Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and William surprise felicity for either their anniversary of becoming family (key exchange), Wedding anniversary, birthday or something else. With or without the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my amazing friends who keep giving me the prompts and helping me title each of these fics. Clearly I would be lost without them.

“Isn’t the blind fold a little over the top?” Felicity asked as Oliver lead her down what she thought might be a hallway. She couldn’t tell for sure, since he and Will insisted she wear the scarf over her eyes since they left the apartment.

“I mean the goal is to keep you from seeing things, so I think it’s just right,” Oliver teased as he placed a kiss to her lips. “We’re almost ready.”

“What in the world are we even celebrating?” She could hear a door open and then he was pulling her forward again.

“We’re getting to that,” he whispered as he pulled loose the scarf. 

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but she knew exactly where they were within seconds. “Did we forget something at the loft? Also how do we still have a key here? I thought I turned in all the copies when Curtis and I moved office space?”

“You did,” he said giving her a slow nod. “And we only have the key for the night, the building manager is a big fan apparently, and she agreed to let us use the loft. Provided we don’t break any of the windows.”

“That’s a tough promise to make. I do know how much you like jumping from them.”

“Very funny,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “But tonight is an arrow free evening. The team promised that anything going down in the city they could handle.”

“Again,” she placed a hand against his cheek. “It’s not that I don’t love when you are mysterious and romantic, but this seems weird even for you.”

“In time,” he pulled out of her embrace. “William you can come out now.”

Felicity turned to see her son at the top of the stairs, he bounded down them carrying a small box with a white bow on top. When she saw it her mind was filled with another box that Oliver had given her in this very room.

“Oliver?”

He just smiled, holding his hand out to Will who stopped at the base of the staircase. “There were so many things that went wrong after our first engagement. From lies to dangers to just not talking to each other. And I’m not gonna stand here and pretend that most of that wasn’t on me, because it was. And I can admit that.”

“We both--”

“I know, but it was mostly me Felicity,” he shrugged. “But I knew that one day, one day things were gonna work out.

“And they did,” Will moved closer and put the box in Oliver’s hand. “I felt like I was barely treading water when William was having issues with his math. But you were there for me, for us, and it was in that moment, when I watched you two together, that I knew for certain every single dream I had for us was about to come true.”

He held the box out for her and Felicity couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes. She lifted the lid, but she still wasn’t sure what to expect. But all that sat in the box was a folded piece of paper.

“Oliver what is this?”

“This,” he said pulling it out. “Is our lease on the apartment. It’s up in a few months.”

“Okay?”

“And I thought for the anniversary of the start of our family,” he smiled at her. “We should start looking for a bigger place together. So what do you say, wanna get a house?”

She knew she was crying, she could feel the tears falling hard. But she also knew she had never been happier in her entire life then she was when she was with her boys. “Yeah. Let’s get a house.”

He took hold of William arm, and pulled the boy in as her brought her to his side. “The three of us, will start looking this weekend.”

“I’d like that,” she said pushing up to place a kiss to his cheek. “A lot.”

William rolled his eyes, but she could see the smile on his face.

“What about you buddy? Any house requirements?”

“A pool,” Will said with a grin. “And a room on the other side of the house from you two being all mushy.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny,” she pulled him to her in a tight embrace. “But one day you’re gonna miss how embarrassing we are.”

“Why is it gonna stop?” he quipped moving back towards the door. “Are we going to dinner now? I’m starving.”

“Yes, we will go get dinner,” Oliver sighed, as he took her hand. “Are you ready to go Mrs. Queen?”

She looked around the loft, not the first place she shared with Oliver, but the first one that felt like home.  _ Home. _ It wasn’t a place though, not really. Because as the years progressed she found it every time she looked at him, every time she looked at William too. Home was where they were, and she couldn’t wait to see what that looked like next. 


	16. The Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen fam supports felicity. Either at dedication of Smoak tech building or at launch of new tech. I'm thinking something like the queens did in season 1 though obvious with much more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness guys. I am feeling kinda ill.

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead,” he said as he pulled her close for a kiss. 

“Technically that’s your department,” she teased. “But thank you for the vote of confidence. Oh no I didn’t bring my talking points.”

“Got them right here,” William held the cards out. “You’re gonna do great.”

“Well you two have to say that, you’re my family.”

“I’m also twelve I never do anything I’m supposed to.”

“As we noted when your room was a mess this morning,” Oliver pointed out. “But he’s right Felicity. Talking to these guys will be a breeze. They already love you.”

“They love the biostimulant,” she corrected. “This on the other hand.”

“Hey hey hey,” he moved to her placing a hand on her arm. “Smoak Enterprises is cutting edge in all it’s tech, and this, this is gonna change the game.”

“You seem pretty confident about that.”

“Well I have heard the speech a few dozen times,” he joked. “But I also know you and Curtis, and you both wouldn’t have thought it was time to launch unless you were ready.”

“We are ready,” but he could still hear the nerves in her voice.

“Okay,” he said. “How about once more with a little more confidence?”

She took a deep breath and stood up straighter. “The investors and the board won’t know what hit them when they see what we have in store.”

“That’s my girl,” he gave her another quick kiss on the cheek. “Go do your thing, we’ll be right here.”

She took her notes from William before giving him a quick hug, and mader her way up the stage.

“William you know you didn’t have to skip school for this right?” he eyed his son as they stood off to the side. “Felicity would have understood.”

“I know,” he shrugged. “But I also know she deserves us in her corner. Plus she’s pretty--”

“Amazing? I agree.”

“I was gonna say badass.”

“That too,” he smiled. “But that’s the only free pass with that one you get.”

“Okay.”


	17. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity fam: olivers first fathers day with william (when he actually likes oliver and is out of prison) felicity can be pregnant or their first child is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a listening to Will Smith and thus stole a song title for a chapter title? Maybe....

It felt rare the morning’s he got to wake up late. Usually William had a million things they needed to get to or Felicity was rushing to a business meeting, or even an ultrasound. But when Oliver’s eyes parted he smiled over to his wife, taking in the beautiful Sunday morning.

“Good morning,” he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, then further down on her protruding belly. “And to you too baby Queen.”

When he felt Felicity shift, he looked up to meet her gaze. “We really should settle on a name for the little miss, you know that right?”

“We’ve got time,” she said with a yawn. “Plus I think she likes all the nicknames.”

“You couldn’t possibly know that.”

“Are you doubting my maternal instinct?”

“Never,” he kissed her. “But I do think she also wants a name.”

“All in due time,” she smiled widely at him. “Hey.”

“Hello?”

“Happy Father’s day,” she pulled herself up until they were sitting next to each other. “How does it feel?”

“Better than last year.” He didn’t say it to be sad. But the truth was the year before had been the hardest thing for him. Knowing Felicity and William were out there, and he couldn’t hold them, couldn’t tell them he loved them, it nearly broke him. “I’m glad that’s behind us.”

“Me too,” she laced her hand with his. “This might be the pregnancy cravings talking, but do you smell waffles?”

He couldn’t help but laugh with a shake of his head. But when he stopped for a moment he did distinctly smell waffles.

“Did you get up on Father’s day and cook breakfast?”

“I had nothing to do with this,” he held up his hands. “But I do hear more clanging that usual, so my guess would be William is up and making breakfast.”

“That kid, what a godsend.”

They dressed and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough Will was moving around the space. In addition to the waffles, there were eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit.

“Hey buddy,” he said and Will looked up from where he was plating some food.

“You guys weren’t supposed to be up yet.”

“Good morning to you too,” Felicity said as she moved to grab a glass of orange juice. She kissed William on his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

“You’re about to cry aren’t you?”

“What no,” but he could see her turn to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“You do all this for me?” Oliver asked as he joined his family at the kitchen island.

Will shrugged, as he scratched the back of his head. “I just wanted to do something nice, for Father’s day. I don’t really know how to celebrate it.”

He nodded, because the first year they had things between then had been so tense, and of course last year he was in prison, this was the first real time they had gotten to celebrate since he learned about his son. And as he watched Felicity eat her food he realized it was also the last one Will would have with just the two of them.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked, as he grabbed a plate. “Anything you want?”

“Pretty sure since your the dad you get the say,” Will smiled. “Also I know we can’t do much, the doctors told Felicity to take it easy these last few months right?”

“Oh yes, but you two are without me today,” she replied. “My dad called and we’re going to this tech conference downtown. It’s extremely nerdy, and lots of sitting. So no worrying about me.”

“You sure?” he asked giving her a look. He knew her and Noah had started rebuilding their relationship, but things were always a little rocky.

The doorbell rang and she  leaned in kissing him softly. “Yes, I am. I’ll call you if I need you.”

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Boys, have fun,” she waved a goodbye and then headed towards the door.

“So,” he turned back to his son. “What do you want to do today?”

“Well,” Will shrugged, but he could tell his son was nervous about something. “There is something I wanted to do.”

“Anything.”

He kept his gaze on the plate in front of him as he spoke. “Could you like teach me how to shoot a bow? Like a real one, not the nerf kind.”

He couldn’t say there wasn’t a part of him that felt a swell of pride at the request. Even if there were a million reasons he shouldn’t. Even if the way the bow had come into his life had been a direct slice through every ounce of normal he once had. There would always be apart of himw that wanted to share it with his son.

“Are you sure? I mean we talked about this William.”

“I know,” his eyes shot up. “And I don’t wanna learn so I can… it’s not about the GA stuff. It’s just you’re really good, and so is Aunt Thea. I just thought maybe it could be a Queen family thing. You know?”

He did. He understood more than anyone should the need to have something that connected them together.

“Okay,” he finally said. “After breakfast we can head to the old lair and I can show you some stuff.”

“For real?”

“If you’re sure that’s what you want to do.”

“It is,” his face broke into a wide grin. “Thanks Dad.”

“Don’t thank me yet, it’s not as fun as you think it’s gonna be.” But he couldn’t help but smile back at him.


	18. Baby Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and William try to put together baby furniture (heck all of the men of team arrow) as felicity looks on enjoying their bonding and struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happened, but i like this better than what I was gonna go with so there.

It had been a long morning at the office, and honestly Felicity had never loved being the boss more. Because all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed with some raspberry sorbet, and relax. 

But as she kicked off her flats she heard the commotion at the top of the stairs. It sounded like it was coming from the nursery.

“That’s not the right piece,” Roy said as he held the instructions up. 

“It’s a six,” John replied. 

“No that’s a nine,” Roy flipped it over. “See?”

“Why did we agree to help if you two were gonna make us do the hard stuff?” John said, and she could hear her husband laugh.

“I assumed since you are the only one of us who has put a crib together you would be better fit for it.”

“Are you kidding me, Lyla had to do that.”

Roy scoffed. “You made your wife put together your baby’s crib?”

“First off I put together the bassinet before JJ was born, and second off she banned me from touching the actual crib.”

“Well if this is what it looked like when you tried, I can see why,” Felicity said as she leaned herself against the doorframe. 

“Hey you,” Oliver set down his paintbrush and came over to her, and she couldn’t help but grin at the soft yellow that covered part of his face. “I thought you’d be later.”

“Well your daughter was pressing on my bladder,” she joked. “The boss gave me the rest of the day off.”

“Well she is a fair one,” he replied, dropping a kiss to her cheek. “I promise we’ve got this covered. I know it looks like chaos now, but by the weekend this place will be magic.”

“Well I hope so, you know the doctors say she could come early.”

“Not with half of Oliver’s genes,” John quipped. “He’s late to everything.”

“Very funny, Digg. Should I call you wife to finish building that?”

“Hey I’d call her myself if she wasn’t in Corto Maltese.”

“Do you need anything Felicity?” Will asked as he set his stuff down as well, bouncing a bit on his heels. “I could make you some food?”

“I’m okay but thank you,” she said motioning him to her side. “But you have practice this afternoon, and Rene’s gonna be here any minute to pick you up.”

He nodded as he walked towards her, watching her closely as he made his way down the hall and towards his room. 

“What was all that about?” she asked as she tugged at Oliver’s sleeve. 

“He was a little worried this morning about you working and doing team stuff with the baby on the way,” he said as he dropped his voice a little. “I told him you were fine, and that we just had to try and do a little more for you when we could. Hence the nursery overhaul day.”

“He knows I’m okay though right?”

“Yeah,” but then he stopped. “I think.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” she rested a hand on his chest. “Make sure everything’s okay.”

“I’ll come too,” he took her hand in his. “This is something we do together right?”

She smiled as they made their way to William’s room. 

Will was backing his glove and bat into his bag as they knocked on the frame. “Hey buddy, can we talk?”

“What’s up?”

“We just want to check in,” she said as she took a seat in his computer chair. “Make sure you know you can come to us with any concerns you have, it doesn’t matter if you think they’re silly or not relevant. You can always talk to us.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Oliver ventured. “Like Felicity said it doesn’t matter what it is, we want to hear it.”

He gave them a look like he was deciding what to say. “Okay, so what’s gonna happen after the baby is born?”

“Um,” Oliver shot her a look, but she wasn’t sure where Will was going with his question either. “What do you mean bud?”

“Well you’ll still be going out as the Green Arrow, you can’t just stop.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And Felicity’s a big part of the team.”

“And she always will be.”

“So when you’re out there, and Felicity’s in the bunker, where’s the baby gonna be?”

“Oh,” Felicity said with a nod. “Well we have some time to work things out.”

“Not a lot, you just told Dad she could come early.”

“William,” Oliver sighed. “I mean you and the baby will probably be here with Raisa.”

“Raisa has a life too Dad, she can’t be here every night.”

“Will, we’re gonna figure things out,” she said. “You have to trust that we can handle this.”

“No offense but neither have been around that many babies,” he shrugged, then he pulled a folder out of his bag. “I was gonna wait until after practice to give this to you. But now seems like a good time.”

He handed it to Oliver and her husband looked down in amusement. “This is a baby proofing manual.”

“Yes it is.”

“Why?”

“The bunker is not baby friendly Dad, and we both know she’s gonna be spending a lot of time down there. You should get the team to get started on these repairs. I mean sure we have until she starts crawling to really start to worry, but it’s better to prepare early.”

“I--”

There was a knock downstairs and Will grabbed his bag. “I gotta go, we’ll go over the list later. But I highlighted my highest concerns in red. Bye.”

With that he rushed from the room, and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You think this is funny?”

“I think he’s sweet,” she replied as she stood up. “And yes it’s a little funny.”

“Yeah, wait until you read the tab titled ‘Computers’. Not sure you’ll be laughing then.”

“Okay,” she took the manual from him. “Maybe it’s a little much. But he cares, and it would not hurt if the bunker was a little more kid friendly.”

“The kids don’t spend that much time there.”

“Zoe and Will were in the bunker for 10 hours one day and they are preteens. Imagine if it was JJ,” she nudged herself into his side. “We should prepare for when there’s more little ones around. And baby Queen is the best excuse to start.”

He shook his head, but she could see his smile. “We will run it by the team, and if they agree it couldn’t hurt to fix some things up.”

“Agreed,” she kissed him softly. “You should probably get back in there before Roy and John demolish the nursery.”

“It just means they’d have to clean it too.”

“Tempting as that is, I don’t want a hole in my floor.”


	19. Timing is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity introduce william to his new sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, so like I'm not sure I can classify this as 'following a prompt'. But it happened and I love it.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Felicity stopped short behind him. “I can’t.”

“Felicity we have to get you out of here okay?” he touched her face. “You need a doctor.”

“Oliver.”

“A little further babe.”

“I’m in labor, and I’m pretty sure the baby is coming.”

“Dad?” 

Will was in front of them, and when he turned to see his son’s face all he saw was fear. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Oliver said, pulling William next to him. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“Felicity doesn’t look okay.”

“Oh sweetie I’m fine,” she said but Oliver could see the pain on her face. “I’m just, ow.”

“Felicity, you’re gonna sit down now,” he guided her until she was down, then he tapped his comm. “We have a situation.”

“Sup boss?” Rene’s voice came first. “Canary and Terrific took care of the goons on the higher floors. You guys should be clear to get out of there.”

“Overwatch is in labor,” he said. “Her water broke 30 minutes ago, and we can’t go any further.”

“Oliver…”

“Just get in here,” he growled, cutting his comm again. “Felicity, the team’s on it’s way. We’re gonna have to do this here.”

“Nope, no way. Our daughter is not gonna be born in the middle of an abandoned building,” but it looked like the contractions were getting closer. “I need to be in a hospital with a nice epidural.”

“I’d rather you be in a hospital too hon, but it looks like this is happening now,” He motioned for William to come closer. “Buddy I need your hoodie.”

“My hoodie?”

“Yep,” he was already taking off his jacket, and laying it down on the ground, trying his best to position it under Felicity. “We’re gonna need it to wrap your baby sister up.”

“Is this really happening right now?” he sounded nervous as he took off his coat, and then the hoodie underneath. “Like can’t we get a paramedic or something first?”

“Hey, William,” Oliver waited for his son to look at him. “Felicity and the baby are gonna be okay, I promise. We’re gonna help them, because that’s what we do. Got it?”

He nodded.

“Good, now prop her up, so she’s kinda doing a crunch. Can you do that?”

“If you tell me you delivered a baby in those five missing years too, I’m gonna be thoroughly impressed.”

It amazed him how she still found a way to smile during every the most stressful of times, and he couldn’t help but follow suit. “Sadly no, but Digg should be on his way. Come on he married us, he can do this.”

“I’m not sure getting ordained online qualifies a person to deliver babies.”

“No,” John said as he entered the room. “But helping the local hospitals in Kandahar does. Oliver take her hand.”

He went to crouch next to her, taking her hand in his. “You can do this.”

“You were right,” she shook her head. “I should have stayed in the bunker. I should have let you get Will on your own I just--”

“Hey look at me,” he pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “I knew the moment I married you exactly what I was getting into. You would never stay behind if you can help, and I love that about you. If our little girl gets even a fraction of that drive, nothing in this life will ever stop her.”

“I’m in a lot of pain, so I love you feels like a stretch right this second. But thank you.”

“Any time,” he whispered.

“Okay, Felicity, you ready to push?” John gave them a grin.

“No.”

“Too bad. Your little girl wants to meet you,” he shook his head. “I had money on this kid being late, but no she just had to take after her mom and come three weeks early.”

“Maybe a little less commentary.” Oliver pulled Felicity’s hand closer to him, taking Will’s as well. “As a family.”

It felt like an eternity as he watched Felicity push and he hated that she was in pain he couldn’t do anything about. 

The cries filled the room and in that second everything in Oliver shifted. 

John gave him a smile. “We got something to cut this cord with there Dad?” 

That kicked Oliver into gear and he pulled out an arrow, not the cleanest thing, but it’s all he had on such short notice. 

The wrapped the baby in Will’s hoodie, and Digg passed the little girl over to him. He hadn’t realized what it would feel like to hold his daughter, to see her for the first time, and he didn’t have to see himself to know he was crying.

“Hey little girl,” he whispered. “You gave us a scare tonight.”

“I wanna see her,” Felicity tugged on his sleeve, and he moved to place her in his wife’s arms. “Oh my god, she’s so beautiful.”

He couldn’t help but agree.

“Wow,” Will said, and he turned to see his son looking at the baby. He had never seen such awe on William’s face before. He knew they’d have to move soon, he knew they’d need to take Felicity and the baby to the hospital to get them checked out. But for a few minutes he just wanted to be in the moment with his family. 


	20. First Date Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity have the talk with William (can you imagine how awkward that would he)

“Dad is this necessary?”

“According to Felicity, yes it is.”

“I can hear you from in here,” Felicity poked her head around the corner. “Talk to him.”

“Okay,” he nodded, and Will couldn’t tell which one of them was having a worse time with this talk. “So you’re going on your first date.”

“Dad seriously we don’t need to--”

“Felicity’s right though,” his dad cut him off. “Dates are a great thing, a right of passage in anyone’s adolescence, but with them comes some responsibilities.”

“I’m gonna hate this entire thing.”

“Okay look I know you and Zoe have been friends for years, and you think that a date isn’t going to change your relationship very much,” Oliver paused like he was trying to think his speech out. “But you’re older now, and hormones are very real.”

“Oh my god please stop!”

“William, you need to be aware of some dating ground rules.”

“Can we not have this talk okay? We had sex ed at school. And it’s a pretty progressive place so I know all about being safe and condoms and stuff.”

“Condoms?!” Oliver’s eyes went wide. “I just meant you needed to treat Zoe with respect, and if she doesn’t want you to kiss you then don’t be an ass about it. Why are you thinking about condoms?”

“I’m not… I wasn’t, but now I.. oh my god can this talk be over now?”

“No because now we need to have a different talk.”

His dad sat down next to him. “Look son relationships are precious.”

“I really regret opening my mouth to speak.”

“But you’re only fifteen, you have plenty of time in your life to do whatever with whomever you want, provided you’re being safe and they want to do those things.”

Will grabbed a pillow off his bed and pushed it into his face. “For the love of god, can we please be done with this?”

“I need you to promise me that if you’re starting to think about those thing--”

“Dad,” he cut Oliver off as he took the pillow from his face. “This is my first date, ever. All I was worried about was if I should spring for the jumbo popcorn. Now I don’t think I can look Zoe in the eye, or you, ever again.”

“I just need you to be safe.”

“Well now I’m scarred, so thanks for that.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes.”

He held up his hands in surrender, and stood. “Look, really though I know this was awkward, but I need you to know that even when it’s uncomfortable you can talk to me about stuff. You know that right?”

“If I say yes can we be done?”

“William.”

“Yes Dad, I know I can talk to you about stuff,” he said, with a shrug. “And I promise that as much as I want to set myself on fire right now, if I need to have this kind of talk, I’ll come to you.”

“Okay.”

“Can I get ready for my date now?”

“Yeah, I’ll leave.”

“Wait,” Will called out, and Oliver turned. “What shirt should I wear? I don’t want to look stupid.”

Will appreciated that his dad kept himself from too much laughter. “Wear the blue one.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Anytime.”


	21. Legal Drinking Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to drink coffee for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another prompt, but I can barely keep my eyes open and that was gonna take way longer to write... sooo you get this. Also this is based on the fact that I was not allowed coffee in my youth because my aunt thought it would stunt my growth when I had a 5'2" mother and an 5'1" father. LOGIC.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Oliver came rushing up behind his son, taking the coffee pot out of his hands. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting coffee, obviously.”

He let out a deep breath before he spoke again. “Will, you’re 12 you don’t need caffeine.”

“I have two projects due this week and and a test to study for,” he reached for the pot again and Oliver held it out of reach. “Dad, I’m working on four hours asleep here.”

“I know your sister was up all night crying, and I’m sorry, but this is not happening.”

“Felicity would let me have coffee.”

“I bet you she wouldn’t,” he countered. “Want to call her and ask?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“How old were you when your parents let you drink coffee?”

“25.”

“Dad.”

“What, your grandmother was very strict.”

“You know I have access to the internet. I can google all the stuff you did when you were just a few years older than I am now.”

“William, I love you,” he poured himself a cup of coffee, and Will glared at him. “And that’s why I’m not letting you drink coffee until you’re older.”

“How much older?”

“Tell you what, you make it to 16 without causing the same amount of trouble your aunt and I did at your age, and I’ll let you drink coffee.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll go work on my homework without sugar and caffeine to keep me motivated.”

“Yes just like your forefathers before you.”


	22. Prelude to a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen fam at William's first dance. Olicity and rene bond over William's awkwardness at asking zoe to dance

“So the dance this Saturday?” 

Oliver turned around to see William standing next to Zoe. His son kept shuffling back and forth as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Is he asking her now?” Felicity whispered, as she snuck up next to him. “Bold. I thought he’d wait until we all cleared out.”

“He’s barely gotten out the word dance, so I wouldn’t go cheering just yet.”

“They’re so cute.”

Rene popped up next to them holding a plate of food. “He ask her yet?” 

“Not yet,” he replied. “Oh man he’s tanking this.”

“He can still come back,” Felicity replied. “Just give him a chance.”

“Look blondie, I love the kid, but he’s got no game.”

“Hey that’s my son.”

“I know he takes after you.”

“Shut up,” Oliver groaned. “He’ll be fine.”

“Shh something’s happening,” and Felicity pointed towards the kids.

“I was kinda, wondering… Well see we could…”

“We should go to the dance together,” Zoe said, taking charge. “It could be really fun.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Pick me up at 7?”

“Yeah,” Will said still stunned. “Of course.”

“Great.”

“He was so nervous,” Felicity said as she smiled. “That was adorable.”

“Do me a favor and do not tell him that,” Oliver said. “He will never leave his room then.”

“I won’t,” she nudged his arm. “Look how grown up he looks.”

“I’m just glad my kid took initiative here,” Rene said through a bite of food. “Otherwise we could have watched this for like three years.”

“Sometimes waiting three years isn’t so bad,” Oliver said giving Felicity a smile.

“You two are nauseating.” 

“Thanks.”


	23. MIT Class of '09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok. what about felicity's MIT reunion? she's class of 09, so that would put it at 2019. maybe she brings Will and he gets super inspired

“Wow,” Will said as they walked through the doors. “You really went to school here?”

“Yep,” she replied, pulling Oliver closer to her side. “Best three years of my life.”

Will gave her a look. “Isn’t college four years?”

“I graduated early,” she shrugged. “After also graduating high school early.”

“Cool.”

“I’ll say,” Oliver whispered, as he kissed her cheek. “You’re quite impressive.”

“What can I say, it’s a gift.”

“So, what’s up first on this reunion weekend?” he asked looking around. 

“Well technically the welcome reception doesn’t start for another couple hours but,” she paused, looking at Will. “I was emailing one of my old professors and I asked her if it would be alright if we sat in on one of her lectures. She was my math professor, and you love math so…”

“Really?”

“Of course, she’s a great teacher and you’re gonna love the atmosphere.”

“Awesome,” but then Will turned to Oliver. “Did you want to come too Dad?”

“I’ll leave the math stuff to you and Felicity, buddy,” he said as he winked. 

“You sure, babe?”

“Yes, go be geniuses,” he replied kissing her softly. “I’m gonna find some coffee, and maybe check in with Thea.”

“Okay,” she gave him another kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he smiled, then to William. “Behave.”

“I know I know.”

“Good. You two have fun.”

“See you later.”


	24. Presenting on the Main Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Olicity takes will to see his favorite band live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another prompt, but my best friend bought us tickets to see Tyler Hilton, so like I needed to write some excitement.

“Will, come in here buddy,” Felicity called when she heard the front door. 

“Coming,” he said and as she wiped the apple sauce from Ada’s hands he entered the kitchen. “Hey, Ada.”

“Will,” she reached her hands out to grab for him, but soon remembered being stuck in a high chair. “Down.”

“In a minute there missy,” Felicity said as she finished cleaning off her face. “Gotta make sure your all clean for when your Uncle Roy gets here.”

“Why it’s Roy?” Oliver said as he entered the kitchen. “He’s just gonna get her dirty again.”

“Why is Roy coming over?” Will asked. He came over and took Ada from her chair. “Hey kid.”

Ada smiled, as she leaned in and left a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Love you.”

“Thanks.”

“Ada,” Oliver reached for her and she immediately jumped into his arms. “Go grab all the dress up stuff you want to put on Uncle Roy, okay?”

“Kay,” she nodded as he set her down and she raced towards her room.

“Well to answer your question,” she said as she stood next to Oliver. “Roy is coming over to watch Ada, while the three of us go out.”

She pulled the envelope from her back pocket and handed it to him.

“What’s this?”

Oliver laughed. “You could open it and find out.”

She waited as he did, and as soon as William read them she could see it in his. “These are tickets to the Box Fighters show.”

“Are they?” Oliver said with a smirk. “Weird. Don’t you like that band or something?”

“You got me tickets to see the Box Fighters? Are you serious?”

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “But there is one catch.”

“Anything.”

“The catch is, your dad and I are going with you.”

“That’s awesome.”

“It is?”

“I get to see my favorite band, I’d go with anyone,” he grinned. “I’m gonna go get changed.”

“We’re leaving once...” But Will was already racing up the back stairs. “Roy gets here. He’s excited.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said as he pulled her to him. “Nice call on the tickets.”

“Well he did drop not so subtle hints for the last couple weeks.”

“Oh you mean the flier on the fridge.”

“And the new mix on my iPod.”

“That’s one crafty kid we’re raising there.”

“He gets it from his father,” she whispered, giving him a kiss. 

“I think a little of it come from his stepmom too,” Oliver teased back.

“All my good qualities.”

“Agreed.”


	25. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity fam and arrow fams go to new amusement park opening in the glades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't follow this prompt, but I did throw Thea into this and that means we all win

“Isn’t it cheating for you to do an archery game?” Thea teased close to his side. “I mean shouldn’t we play fair.”

“I didn’t see you complaining when Sara was throwing those darts to win everyone stuffed animals,” he aimed the shot, and let the arrow fly into to the target’s center. “Besides it’s a charity carnival for the children’s hospital. So all the proceeds go to charity.”

“And this isn’t a way to show up ‘Mr. Dunk Tank’ Carter Bowen, is it?”

“Thea, I’m a mature adult,” he said letting another arrow fly. “But as it would turn out I think I’ve raised more money than him.”

“Wow, yeah totally mature.”

“Hey I don’t see you at another booth,” he challenged with a smile. “Maybe you’re also trying to show him up.”

“Maybe I’m trying to show a lot of people up,” she admitted with a shrug. “Over the years people have kinda turned the Queen name into a joke, so it’s nice to give back, and show them that no matter what they say, we always come back on top.”

“That we do,” he sighed, setting the bow down. “Did William tell you?”

“About?”

Oliver couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “He asked Felicity and I if he could change his name to add Queen to the end of it.”

“Ollie,” she grinned as she nudged his arm. “That’s amazing. But what made him decide that? He knows we love him no matter what.”

“Of course he does, Speedy. He just told me he wanted him and his little sister to share a last name. He said no matter what, he’s her big brother and he never wants her to question that.”

“Sounds like he takes after his dad,” she said.

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do,” she replied. “The way I see it, Will got half his genes from you, so I know for a fact he’s gonna be an amazing big brother. Because he’s got you as an example.”

“I love you Speedy.”

“I love you too, Ollie.”

He pulled her in for a hug. “But we should probably abandon this booth and go make sure Felicity and William aren’t eating their way through this carnival.”

“Hey you raise money your way, let my sis-in-law raise it hers. She is carrying my niece after all.”

“About that too.”

“Is there where you tell me you’re having twins?”

“Ha, yeah no,” he shook his head. “No, it’s, well Felicity and I haven’t settled on a first name yet, because she’s being stubborn.”

“And you’re being the picture of easy going?” she joked.

“Anyway,” he continued. “We did decide on a middle name.”

“Do you want me to guess?”

“Dearden,” he said. “After mom and you.”

“Ollie, really?”

“Unless you don’t want--”

“Shut up of course I want you too. It will be like a mini me.”

“God help me what have I done.”

“Haha, let’s go find your wife so I can hug her too.”


	26. Panic! At the Department Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity drags Will to the mall for school shopping. Which (oops) turns into felicity shoe shopping

“If we do rotations, then not all of us have to be on call every night,” Oliver said, as Digg looked up from the paper in front of him. “Between most of our day jobs and families it works out better that way.”

“I don’t disagree, I just think Roy and Thea might wanna spread themselves out so we have an archer per team rotation

“Yeah I know, and I’ll talk to them about that just as soon as…” he trailed off as his phone beeped.

He pulled it out and opened the text from William.

_ SOS. Shoe department. _

“Damn, I gotta go.”

“Everything alright?” 

“Felicity took William back to school shopping, and he’s texting me an SOS.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yeah, I should go rescue him, but Rene and Roy should be back from the recon any minute.”

“Go help out your kid, I got these guys.”

“Thanks John,” he said with a smile. “Text me if they get anything we can go on.”

“No problem man.”

It took Oliver less than 30 minutes to get to the mall and find which store his family might be in. He made his way up to the counter and smiled.

“Can I help you sir?”

“I hope so. I’m looking for my family. My wife and my son, both about this tall,” he gestured to his shoulder. “My son probably looks like he was dragged in here, while my wife is blonde and probably has that shoe craze look on her face.”

“Back wall in the corner.”

“Thank you.”

He made his way down the aisle until he saw the flash of blonde ponytail.

“Will what do these shoes say to you?”

“Beware the crazy lady who thinks shoes talk?”

“This will go faster if you help me.”

“I should have bought these online,” he heard Will mutter, and decided to put his kid out of his misery.

“Hey guys,” he said rounding the corner. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Dad, thank god,” Will lit up.

Felicity looked up in confusion. “How did you know where we were?”

“How did I know which shoe store you’d shop at? I’ve known you for almost nine years Felicity, if I didn’t know that what kind of husband would I be?”

“I meant what are you doing here?”

“John’s got things covered, I thought I’d come join my family,” he looked around. “Where’s Ada?”

“Aunt Thea took her clothes shopping. We were supposed to meet up with them at the food court, an hour ago.”

“Well knowing your aunt she probably lost track of time too,” he pulled some money from his wallet and handed it to William. “Go buy your shoes and then call Thea.”

Will mouthed ‘thank you’ before he headed towards the check out.

Oliver focused once again on his wife “Felicity?” 

“He called you didn’t he?”

“No,” but once she glared at him he changed his strategy. “He texted.”

“Great now he doesn’t even want to hang out with me.”

“I think it’s more that he doesn’t want to spend three hours looking at shoes with you.”

“That how it starts.”

“How what starts?”

“First he doesn’t want to shop with us, then he wants to be dropped off a block away from school. Pretty soon he’s gonna be driving, and then off to college. And bam he’s married with three kids and a dog and we never see him unless it’s Hanukkah or the 4th of July.”

“I’m trying to follow this babe, but I’m a little lost.”

“We don’t have forever with him,” she whispered as she stood. “I mean Ada’s still little, but Will? He’s halfway to adulthood as it is. And I just want it all to slow down.”

“So you think you can torture him into staying a kid forever?”

“I’m being serious Oliver.”

“Hey,” he took her hands in his and pulled her closer. “He’s growing up sure, but just because he’s getting older doesn’t mean we’re losing him.”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t get it. I mean you do, but I look at him and I just see…”

“What?”

“All the things Samantha’s missing. And it makes me feel guilty that I’m here with him and she can’t be. And if she’s somehow out there watching over him, I just want to hold on to these moments a little longer so she can see enjoy them too.”

“Felicity,” he sighed her name as a smile graced his face. “You are an amazing mother, and person. And I think, no I know, that Samantha is in awe of all the things you do for William. Because so am I. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to help me raise him.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck. “I may have gotten a little carried away today.”

“Well you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

“You think I can salvage this shopping excursion?”

“Not a chance, but how about you meet up with Thea and Ada, and finish some shopping,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “And I’ll take William with me. Let him to the rest of his shopping online, and tonight we can have a family movie night. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds pretty perfect to me.”

“Good.”


	27. Spring Break Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will binge watches his first show. Perhaps with felicity on spring break?

It had been a long few days for Oliver. He had spent the most of the beginning of the week in Hub City with Digg and Dinah,  tracking Helena Bertinelli. She had managed to slip police custody during a prison transfer, and given their little truce with the FBI, Agent Watson asked for his help. Three days, and a couple bruised ribs later, and the Huntress was still at large. They decided to call it, and worry about Helena another day.

So now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep in his bed.

He opened the front door as softly as he could because he didn’t want to risk waking up Felicity or William, it was well after midnight. But when he entered he could hear the TV playing down the hall.

_ Weird. _ But maybe they left it on when they went to bed. It wouldn’t be the first time Felicity had done it, and he doubted it would be the last.

He stopped at the archway to the living room, looking in on his son and wife as they sat huddled close, with a bowl of popcorn balanced on their knees.

“What are you guys still doing up?”

William jumped  spilling the popcorn all over the carpet and coffee table while Felicity screamed louder than he had ever heard before. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she hit pause on the screen, and turned to face him. “Sneaking up on us like that.”

“I literally just walked in the door,” he explained. “And besides it’s nearly two am. Why are you still up? And why do you look like I’m a serial killer who broke in?”

“Ummm,” Will looked between the two of them giving his father a sheepish grin. “It’s spring break?”

“That does not explain as much as you think it does.”

“Will and I were just watching some TV and lost track of time.”

“Oh no.”

“What’s with that tone?”

“You got him into binge watching, didn’t you?”

“I would never,” she gasped. “Sleep is important Will, you should head to bed.”

“Like right now?” 

“What were you guys watching anyway?” He hadn’t seen his son that scared in a long while, and he figured he should know in case. 

“Nothing.”

“Felicity?”

“Fine, we were watching Buffy.”

“Season four,” Will added with a hesitant smile. “It’s a great show, I mean except for this episode.”

Oliver looked at the screen for the first time, seeing the figures frozen in place.

“You decided to watch Hush after dark, are you insane?”

But he didn’t push any further as he moved into the room. He made his way to the couch, brushing the popcorn off before he took the seat between them. “How far in are we?”

“We just started.”

“Great,” he rolled his eyes, pulling both of them into his sides. “Neither of you are getting any sleep are you?”

“If we do, it will be nice to have such a big strong pillow, to rest our heads on.”

“You’re lucky I love you both.”

He could feel William laugh as his son settled in. “Can we restart the episode?”

“Absolutely not,” he teased grabbing the remote from Felicity. “The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can get to convincing both of you of the difference between fact and fiction.”

“Hey I will be fine,” Felicity insisted.

“Tell that to the three nights I stayed up with you the last time you binged Buffy.”

“It was worth it.”

“Never said it wasn’t,” he whispered as he hit play. “Now hush, I’m trying to watch.”

“Ha ha.”


	28. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is stuck late and felicity has to pick Will up from school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I only half followed this prompt, and technically Olicity isn't in it. But you'll see when you read it

Will hated the days when both his parents were busy, it always meant waiting. Waiting at home, waiting at baseball practice, or his current place, school.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be at school, he loved school, but he also loved being at home, and sadly he couldn’t get there until someone they knew picked him up.

“Hey kid,” someone said, and Will looked up to see some tall, lanky guy standing in front of him.

“Hi?”

“I’m here to pick you up.”

He looked around him, seeing if there was someone else he could be talking to, but no, Will was alone. “I don’t think so.”

“No really your mom, well your stepmom asked me to come get you real quick.”

Will gave him a look. “And you are?”

“Barry, Barry Allen, I’m a friend of your parents.”

“A friend?”

“Yep.”

“If you’re such great friends how come I’ve never met you before?”

“Ummm,” this Barry character looked around. “Well I’m a busy person, and I live in Central City, and you know grown ups have complicated lives.”

‘You’re a grown up? You barely look older than I am.”

“Look William, your dad asked me to do this one thing, and he’s kinda scary when you don’t do what he asks, so could we just go.”

“Barry is it?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been kidnapped twice in my life, by people who told me they knew my parents, so unless I can see some credentials to back that up,” he shrugged. “I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Okay,” he looked flustered, but Will really didn’t care. He had been a little too close to supervillains in his life and he really didn’t want to be 0-3.

“Yo, Will.”

He looked up and saw Digg across the grass, as he jogged over. 

“See there’s my ride, Bart.”

“Barry, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Oliver asked me to come pick up William.”

“Oh,” Digg said with a grin. “See I was stuck in traffic, and Felicity probably went all mom mode about leaving the kid stranded at school alone.”

“So exploit your friend with super powers?”

“You have super powers?” He gave Barry a confused look. 

“I’m actually the Flash,” Barry said in a low voice. “Pretty cool right?”

“Oh, you’re  _ that _ Barry,” it all made sense now. “My dad shot you with arrows once.”

“Wait, that’s the story Oliver told you about me?”

“He also told me you kissed my stepmom, wanna talk about that?”

“I’m gonna head back home now. Digg great to see you.”

As Barry raced off Will couldn’t help but smile. 

“So how much money did your dad pay you to waste Barry’s time like that?”

“Just a trip to the natural science museum.”

“You are more and more like your old man every day.”

“Thanks Digg, I take that as a compliment.”

He laughed, then put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Ever start lying to me, or running off like he used to and it will become a whole lot less amusing.”

“Noted.”

Let’s go get some milkshakes before I take you home.”

“Yes.”


	29. Family Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will being in star labs w the fam and while the science is heck cool he dont like that weird crap w meta/time travel. basically whoops ga is better and he is mini oliver

“No, okay sorry mini Oliver, this isn’t a toy,” Cisco took the tablet from his hands and gave Will a grin. “Why don’t you go hang out in the speed lab and watch Barry and Nora do their thing?”

“You’re using a basic speed formula, but aren’t calculating for wind,” Will said as he spun in the swivel chair. “Why?”

“How did you… you know what nevermind,” Cisco sat in front of the computer, inputting the data. “I should have known Felicity’s genius was too strong not to rub off.”

“Actually my mom was a math teacher. I always found it fascinating,” he replied. “Felicity just showed me there was no reason to leave it behind when she died.”

“Well as usual, Felicity was right,” but the tech genius was distracted, Will could see it on his face. “And to answer your question, Barry and Nora both move so fast that wind’s not gonna be a factor in their trajectory.”

“Oh,” he replied. 

He honestly had been bored since they arrived at Star Labs the day before. While the math and science were both amazing, and Will could speen years reading over their notes. He had already seen two time portals, six breaches, and one frozen meltdown, not to mention a giant telepathic gorilla that happened to be the reason he was stuck inside.

“You want to help me work the math on this?” Cisco asked, turning to him. “I mean you seem like a smart kid, and I could use a second pair of eyes.”

“I think you’re trying to humor me because my dad could put an arrow in you.”

“I’d never put an arrow in Cisco,” Oliver said as he and Felicity entered the room. “You got that location yet?”

“Almost, and I’m touched you wouldn’t put an arrow in me.”

“Don’t be,” Felicity said coming up behind Will and squeezing his shoulder. “We have a new rule about shooting friends who don’t heal fast.”

“So basically only Barry’s immune to the new rule?” Will asked, looking at his dad. 

Oliver grinned, but turned away from his wife. “I wouldn’t shoot Barry without a reason.”

“The reason cannot be ‘he annoyed me today’,” Felicity added. “I mean it.”

“Whatever you say dear.”

“How much longer are we gonna be in Central City?” he looked up at his stepmom who just seemed to sigh.

“Hopefully not much longer. I have a check up in a couple days, and I’d like to make it home for it.”

“You know Caitlin could always--”

“No offense,” Oliver cut off Cisco. “But we all heard what happened while Cecile was pregnant, and I don’t think Felicity wants residual dark matter affecting anything baby related.”

“Come on you could have a mini superhero pop out.”

“We do not need metahuman mumbo jumbo to have a superhero baby,” Felicity said, placing a hand on her stomach. “Baby Queen will get that from their parents.”

Will let a small smile grace his face, because he couldn’t help but agree. Sure there was a time when he thought the Flash was the coolest thing in the world. But then he met his dad. He watched as Oliver struggled and fought to protect Star City from all kinds of bad guys. He watched his dad sacrificed his own happiness to save everyone else. And that was the kind of hero he wanted to be, the kind of hero he wanted his little sibling to be. They didn’t need meta powers or fancy labs, they just needed the heart that Oliver had. That would be enough. 


	30. Happiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for all the love and comments on this fic. This has been an amazing month and I'm so glad I did this. This has been an axing experience, so thank you again for reading through this journey with me. 
> 
> Love,   
> Kayla

“Will can you come grab these carrots and toss them in the pot?”

Oliver called as he grabbed Ada from the counter. He was okay with having her sit there, but only of he was right next to her. According to Felicity their daughter inherited his proclivity for jumping off things.

“Is there anything else you need me to do?” Will asked as he stirred the mixture together. “I could take Ada.”

“No, I'm helping.”

“Yes my little sous chef.”

“My name’s not Sue.”

Oliver chuckled setting her back on the counter. “Yes princess.”

“What goes in next?”

“The chicken right there,” Oliver pointed. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”

“Ooh something smells good in there,” he heard Felicity say as she entered the room. “Aww, Ada you helping Daddy and Will cook?”

“Yep.”

“Can mommy help too?”

“Nope,” Oliver said leaning over to give her a quick kiss. “We actually want to eat this.”

“Haha you're so funny.”

“Dad's right Felicity,” William added as he turned back from the stove. 

“Et tu William? I thought we were always on the same side?”

“When it comes to pizza for dinner, yes. But when it comes to Dad's dishes, it's best if you watch.”

Oliver laughed and it caused Ada to giggle as well.

“Betrayed by my family,” she said as she dramatically clasped her chest. “How will I go on?”

“Poor baby,” he mocked as he grabbed Ada from the counter. “How can I make it up to you?”

“A kiss.”

“That I can do,” he leaned in but before he could kiss her Ada planted one on her cheek. 

“Happy Momma?”

“The happiest,” she said with a smile. “Thank you baby.”

“Well,” Oliver said letting Ada change to Felicity’s arms, then pulling Will close to him. “I'm also pretty happy.”

“Good,” Felicity said with a smile. 


End file.
